


Гран-При Шанхая

by fandom LANGYA_Inc 2020 (LANGYA_Ink), Nemhain



Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Спецквест [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Sex, Bad Jokes, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, high miles club sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/fandom%20LANGYA_Inc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Как-то раз Ху Гэ пригласили стать лицом кампании МакЛарен в Китае... Меньше всего он ожидал от этой функции столь приятного знакомства.Предупреждения: crossover, идиотские шутки, нелепые попытки dirty talks, немало информации о Формуле 1 как о процессеКинки: спорт, скоростьOnce upon a time Hu Ge got the invitation to become a face of the new promotion campaign of McLaren in China. The last thing he was expecting from this function was such a pleasant acquittance.Warning: crossover, stupid jokes, сrippled dirty talks, a lot of information about F1 as a processKinks: sport, speed
Relationships: Hu Ge/Jenson Button
Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Langya.Inc - Fandom Kombat 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Гран-При Шанхая

**Author's Note:**

> Я понимаю, это бесценная заметка в рамках заведомо порнушного фикла, но пара альтераций к реальности. Считаем, что Рон Деннис прогнулся под инвесторский комитет ещё на стадии разработки машины, поняв, что на моторе Хонды с принципами МакЛарен далеко не уехать, и свалил на сезон раньше. Соответственно, к моменту происходящего, Зак Браун - executive director, месяц второй. Консорциум китайских инвесторов только объявил о своем вложении в команду в пару триллионов. Дженсон Баттон ещё за рулем полноценно. Ещё не все уверены, что МакЛарен собрал очередное ведро. Но Алонсо уже почуял запах керосина и чувство юмора кармы. Ху Гэ просто оказался в родном городе. ГП Шанхая. Апрель.

— Напомни мне, что я тут делаю? — ещё раз спросил Ху Гэ своего ассистента, рывшегося в телефоне.

Тот ничего не ответил, только выскочил из машины и открыл дверь пассажирского снаружи. Ху Гэ решительно подавил острый приступ желания сорвать нахрен галстук, захлопнуть дверь и уехать куда глаза глядят, чтобы никакая ушлая скотина не могла его найти, и таки вышел из машины. Он прекрасно знал, что он тут должен делать: улыбаться и восхищаться работой МакЛарен — как гоночной команды, так и производителя. Не так уж и сложно. Главное, не вступать в слишком детальные дискуссии, не вдаваться в подробности: о спорткарах и конкретно о МакЛарен Ху Гэ знал неприлично мало, и в основном эти знания были почерпнуты в интернете. Однако, основной факт пришел к нему из их маркетингового предложения: компания готовилась к массированному промоушену на китайском рынке и очень бы хотела — очень! уточнил его агент, похоже, пересчитав нули в предложенной сумме после конвертации в юани раз пять — чтобы за рулем их бесстыдно статусных, но и в самом деле элегантных и притягательных машин сидел он, Ху Гэ. В принципе, он не имел ничего против. В конце концов, это был бизнес. Довольно глупо делать вид, что тебя нельзя купить, когда именно в этом суть твоего бизнеса. Глобальных возражений относительно политики компании Ху Гэ не имел и предварительно ответил согласием. Дело было около двух недель назад, и вот позавчера он получил приглашение в одно из самых элитных веньюз в Шанхае, на закрытую вечеринку гоночной команды МакЛарен по случаю Гран-При Шанхая, которое происходило, насколько ему стало известно, в наступающие выходные.

Перед ним оказалась короткая крытая ковровая дорожка, словно бы сразу заявлявшая: аккредитация журналистов и фотографов сюда не продается, лишних будут выдворять. На самом ивенте наверняка и вовсе не будет фотовспышек, разве что своя, корпоративная пресса. Возможно, они будут продавать материалы после. Ху Гэ это устраивало. Он вообще-то намеревался притащить с собой агента, но тот отвертелся, настаивая, что никаких разговоров о деле на мероприятии ждать не стоит, это только промоушен и его лицо будет лишним.

Вся обстановка вокруг заявляла о том, что деньги в МакЛарене если и считают, то — за семью дверьми. Похоже, Ху Гэ не зря пошел на поводу у неожиданного желания нацепить не просто классическую тройку, но костюм, пошитый на заказ из пижонской, чуть лоснящейся ткани черного цвета с вышитыми черной же гладью большими узорами, вроде «огурцов», и приколоть узкий галстук платиновой булавкой с небольшим ониксом в головке. По крайней мере, выйдя из лифта на сороковом этаже и оглядев уже прибывших гостей, он почувствовал, что не будет выбиваться из толпы. Прямо напротив лифта стоял официант с фужерами Chandon, вниз на этаж, где выделялись три постамента, занятые одним болидом и двумя спорткарами — на сороковом этаже, неплохо! — вела французская лестница. 

Ху Гэ позволил себе надеяться, что его появление останется незамеченным: все были увлечены речью мужчины, стоящего на небольшой сцене. Тот был одет слегка экстравагантно, если не сказать — нелепо, на вкус Ху Гэ, но, похоже, это было нормой для подобного раута. По крайней мере, среди слушателей ни у кого никакого недоумения не вызывал необычный тандем верха от смокинга и спущенного до бедер гоночного комбинезона. Английский мужчины был с сильным акцентом, даже по мнению Ху Гэ, но ему хватало харизмы донести через интонацию всё, что не поместилось в слова. Но надежда Ху Гэ канула в Лету, стоило ему дойти до середины лестницы: одна девушка обернулась, ее подруга — и дальше, точно это была цепная реакция, вся публика развернулась к нему. Кто-то перешептывался, кто-то улыбался. Оставалось лишь мягко улыбнуться в ответ — всем и никому в отдельности — и кивнуть, чувствуя себя гребаной Золушкой, произведшей фурор прямо на входе. Мужчина на сцене одарил его незабываемо выразительным сердитым взглядом. 

Прежде, чем кто-либо сообразил подойти к Ху Гэ за автографом, накаляя и без того взрывоопасную ситуацию, его встретила возле лестницы высокая дама в странно не идущем ей, но элегантном офисно-коктейльном платье.

— Добрый вечер, господин Ху. Меня зовут Мередит Хант, глава отдела маркетинга МакЛарен Групп. — Он кивнул: да, именно от неё исходило и предложение, и приглашение. — Рада, что вы смогли прийти на нашу скромную вечеринку, — она протянула ему крепкую ладонь с чересчур длинным, на его вкус, маникюром.

— Что Вы, это моя удача — получить приглашение...

Дальше шло привычное светское воркование с проходкой по залу. Ху Гэ заметил парочку знакомых лиц из мира китайского кино, но большинство присутствующих он не встречал и вряд ли еще встретит: акулы, тайкуны и прочие неведомые бизнесмены. Мисс Хант — а она явно была мисс и очень бритиш — говорила как по нотам, но особого вдохновения не чувствовалось. Её вежливость толкало вперед стремление заполучить его в кампанию: в том, что её выбор представителя был верен, она убедилась буквально только что. Большинство присутствующих в зале были явно в состоянии позволить себе выложить пару миллионов евро за машину, им не хватало только толчка в нужном направлении. Так вот скажи им Ху Гэ, что предпочтет МакЛарен, и компания разом сделает пятилетку.

За краткие пятнадцать минут она успела дополнительно подсластить своё предложение, а Ху Гэ начал испытывать желание сбежать отсюда. Не тут-то было: мисс Хант передала его с рук на руки исполнительному директору гоночной команды, Заку Брауну, довольно широкому в плечах и плотному, но спортивному мужчине, в котором можно было различить не столько управленца, сколько фаната своего дела, вынужденно играющего в финансовые игры. Он был хорош в расшаркиваниях и показухе, но в то же время сам пытался добиться искренности в ответ. После пары минут любезностей он предложил, доставая из кармана пасс:

— Приходите завтра в паддок. На практике есть на что посмотреть. Веселее, чем здесь, — ухмыльнулся он криво и добавил с немалой самовлюбленностью, словно дилер, приметивший сделку: — Такое бывает раз в жизни. 

— Благодарю, — улыбнулся Ху Гэ.

Вряд ли он этим приглашением воспользуется: хоть у него и была свободна большая часть завтрашнего дня, МакЛарен были не единственным заинтересованным лицом, и…

— Офигеть! — вдруг послышалось из-за спины, и Ху Гэ мысленно сжался: неужто кто-то здесь оказался настолько его фанатом, чтобы встревать в разговор столь беспардонно?

Он обернулся. К ним шел давешний спикер с вьющимися черными кольцами кудрями, взгляд которого в сторону Ху Гэ ничуть не стал мягче, даже наоборот. Мужчина явно намеревался узнать, кто обнаглел настолько, что смел своим появлением прервать его выступление. Комбинезон он все же снял, под оным оказалось продолжение неплохого, сшитого по фигуре, но довольно скучного костюма. Рядом шел высокий, с Ху Гэ ростом, светловолосый незнакомец с чёткими, слегка топорными и вытянутыми чертами лица и живым, энергичным взглядом, щеголявщий очаровательной лёгкой небритостью.

— Прошу прощения, это — Дженсон Баттон, наш пилот, — представил мистер Браун статного мужчину, осуждающе окинув его взглядом. Тот развел руками, мол, извини, вырвалось. — И Фернандо Алонсо, также наш пилот.

— Первый пилот, — жестко поправил брюнет.

— Да-да, когда не любуешься на мой зад, — неоднозначно, но беззлобно вставил мистер Баттон.

— Это господин Ху Гэ, который, возможно, будет лицом промоушен кампании в Китае, — мистер Браун явно предпочел пропустить заявление мимо ушей. — Талантливый актер и певец, широко известный в Китае и не только... — Зак посмотрел на него так, точно не был уверен, правильно ли он помнит информацию.

— Вы мне льстите, — как и полагалось, отозвался Ху Гэ. — Мне весьма приятно.

— Аа, — протянул Фернандо. — Тогда хорошо, — похоже, у него тоже в голове имелся некоторый счетчик, отмечавший не только скорость, но и цифры в зарплате. — Господин популярен здесь...

— Погодите-погодите! Типа Ху, как в Докторе Ху? — перебил Дженсон с практически детским восхищением. — Круто!

— Извините его специфическое чувство юмора… — попытался сгладить угол Зак. 

— Эй! Это не шутка вообще-то! — оскорбился тот с обезоруживающей, открытой улыбкой, и Ху Гэ поймал себя на том, что бесстыдно на него пялится. Его внимание зацепила эта выразительность, и он не без удовольствия любовался немного резкими движениями и яркой мимикой мужчины, да и что уж там, подтянутым сильным телом, выгодно обрамленным слегка пижонским, тёмным, но не чёрным костюмом. Ворот белой рубашки тот оставил расстегнутым, выставляя напоказ мощную, жилистую шею… Ху Гэ немало занимался своей физической формой, ну, по крайней мере, он так считал, но ему явно было далеко до пилота Формулы. У него аж под ложечкой засосало от желания почувствовать хотя бы часть этой силы. Он медленно сморгнул… 

— Зак, тебя Молли ищет, — перебил Фернандо

— Извините меня, — откланялся мистер Браун. 

Фернандо кивнул им и, не дожидаясь ответа, резко развернулся и направился к высоченной, выше Ху Гэ, брюнетке, отсалютовавшей им бокалом от бара.

— Больше драмы королеве драмы. Не обращай внимания, — ухмыльнулся Дженсон вслед своему коллеге, снова посмотрел на Ху Гэ и вдруг протянул ему ладонь. — Приятно познакомиться.

Ху Гэ принял рукопожатие, как и следовало ожидать — крепкое и уверенное. Дженсон продолжал мягко улыбаться ему, и, отпустив его руку, Ху Гэ поинтересовался:

— Так что такое офигительное заметил господин Баттон?

— Аа, — тот смущённо потёр шею. — Ну, то, как ты держишься. Твои ноги… Честно, никогда не встречал мужчин с такими стройными ногами. Костюм ещё этот, — он бесцеремонно подцепил лацкан пиджака и провел по нему пальцами вниз, совершенно бессовестно расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу. — Ой… — Он отдёрнул руку. — Извини.

— Ничего, — Ху Гэ ещё не видел такого прямолинейного и неловкого съёма. Это было столь нелепо, что даже мило. Поэтому, наверное, он даже не стал возмущаться. Но пуговицу застегнул.

— Короче, я понял, чего Нано так вспыхнул, — закончил Дженсон.

— Вот как, — отозвался Ху Гэ, понимая, что этот дискусс стоит свернуть как можно быстрее. Ему начиналось слишком нравиться происходящее.

Он махнул кому-то знакомому, пытаясь открыть себе путь к отступлению, но гонщик окликнул его снова:

— Постойте, доктор Ху! — Он вдруг схватил его за локоть. — У меня столько вопросов! — то ли светлые, то ли тёмные — в полумраке зала трудно было разглядеть — глаза мерцали восторженным блеском. — А вы покажете мне свою отвертку?!

— Я... — Ху Гэ аж осекся от такой наглости! 

Он резко дёрнул локоть на себя, но хватка у Дженсона оказалась ожидаемо крепкой. Это взбесило ещё больше, но и странным образом восхитило. Никогда не замечал за собой тяги к подчинению, никогда ему не нравилась беспомощность, и вот здрасьте! Дженсон меж тем хоть и с заминкой, но отпустил, а лицо его озарили сперва недоумение, а потом — догадка.

— Да я не имел в виду ничего такого! — выпалил он, резко краснея. — Хотя, конечно, я… — Он закатил глаза, тряхнул головой, видимо, в попытке успокоиться. — Извини. Давай я лучше покажу тебе то, что тебе предстоит презентовать? 

Пилот снова беспардонно схватил Ху Гэ за локоть и потащил к одному из подиумов с машинами.

Да какого черта!

— Знакомься, МакЛарен 720S Спайдер, — британец отпустил его так же неожиданно, как и схватил, и широким жестом указал на автомобиль, поигрывавший отблесками на начищенных, темно-синих, точно хитиновых боках. Хотя назвать это автомобилем было бы так же верно, как лошадь для скачек — пони. Верное слово было — спорткар. Он — почему-то Ху Гэ решил, что это «он», — был похож на припавшего на передние лапы перед прыжком зверя, а может, и правда — паука: напряжённый, сгруппировавшийся, сильный, обтекаемый… Опасный, грациозный и — недосягаемый. 

— Один из самых быстрых и доступных в управлении потребительских спорткаров, — продолжал тем временем пилот, — и в то же время — элегантный мерзавец. 

«Прямо как ты» послышалось Ху Гэ в этих словах.

Ну, господин Баттон, не стоит так уж нарываться. Может и хребет переломиться. 

Ху Гэ ухмыльнулся, отдавая фужер удачно проходившему мимо хосту, и открыл было рот, чтобы прокомментировать очередную бестактность гонщика, но Дженсон уже беспардонно вскочил на платформу, нажал какую-то абсолютно не выделявшуюся кнопку на боку этого монстра, и дверь поднялась вверх, будто крыло, открывая взгляду выстланное черной мягкой кожей нутро машины.

— Прошу! — пригласил Дженсон, и у Ху Гэ аж во рту пересохло: в нем на миг проснулся, кажется, мальчишка, который и представить не мог, что можно вот так запросто взять и сесть в такую машину. А Дженсон... только соблазнительно улыбнулся: — Залезай. Покажу пару приёмов, как уговорить эту детку делать всё, что угодно! — рука с длинными пальцами погладила изгиб проема двери. Ху Гэ поспешил занять предложенное место: за рулем, справа. Дженсон, занявший пассажирское, нажал какую-то кнопку под потолком, и дверь с его стороны начала опускаться. Он потянулся к такой же со стороны своего гостя, и Ху Гэ без излишней неуверенности, под прикрытием полы распахнутого пиджака и поворота тела мужчины, опустил ладонь левой руки ему на бедро, в стратегической близости к паху, и сжал, тут же чувствуя реакцию здорового, сильного тела.

— Ой, — тихо охнул Дженсон, медленно сморгнув, и так и замер вполоборота. Затем быстро облизал губы. — Доктор Ху...

— Оу, — Ху Гэ поспешил деланно смутиться и убрать руку на рычаг, не преминув провести тыльной стороной ладони в опасной близости к промежности мужчины, с мстительным удовлетворением отмечая, что оставил после себя неизгладимое впечатление. — Извините, Дженсон. Давненько я не садился за руль. Промахнулся мимо рычага.

— Бывает, — согласился Дженсон, судорожно сглотнув. 

Ху Гэ довольно улыбнулся — так что, продолжим? — но триумф его был краткосрочным: гонщик вдруг положил свою горячую ладонь поверх его на рычаге, и Ху Гэ понял, что остановка уже позади. 

— Будь мягче, и эта детка тебя не обидит…

Дженсон продолжал что-то объяснять, так и не подумав отстраниться, а Ху Гэ пытался не думать о том, что у того слишком сильный парфюм — или это он сам слишком близко? Настолько, что в состоянии различить за чересчур насыщенной амброй теплый аромат кожи британца? И слишком низкий, волнующий голос — настолько, что невозможно понять, о чём тот говорит, зато можно чувствовать, как тембр резонирует внутри. И слишком раздражающие манеры. И отсутствие понятий о личном пространстве... 

Нужно было убираться отсюда.

— Господин Баттон, вы переоцениваете мои таланты водителя, — «и заинтересованность в чем-то, кроме твоего болтливого рта на моем члене!» едва не продолжил он, потянув руку из-под ладони гонщика, но тот — опять! — и не подумал отпустить. — Я...

— Дженс, — перебил тот.

— Что? — удивился Ху Гэ, получая назад свою ладонь.

— Я знаю, что у вас очень строго с вежливостью, но если ты ещё раз назовешь меня вот так…

Дальше Ху Гэ пришлось дочитывать в потемневших глазах: «я тебя прямо здесь выебу»...

Дженс прижал его спиной к двери в какой-то комнате то ли на том же, то ли на соседнем этаже, черт ногу сломит в этих многофункциональных небоскребах. Кажется, это был просторный конференц-рум: в тусклом ночном отсвете фонарей с улицы, которого на такой высоте в принципе не должно было быть, но это же Шанхай, добрый вечер, световое загрязнение, можно было рассмотреть огромный стол, окруженный стульями. У Ху Гэ во рту пересохло, стоило ему подумать, как Дженс разложит его на этом плацдарме...

Тот щелкнул «барашком» замка и неожиданно мягко коснулся горячими кончиками пальцев скулы Ху Гэ:

— С ума сойти, — прошептал он, облизывая губы. — Хрена себе мне повезло...

Ху Гэ хотел было сострить касательно того, всех ли возможных будущих коллег Дженсон встречает так, но осекся, наткнувшись на неподдельное восхищение в потемневшем, шальном взгляде. С одной стороны, не было в этом ничего нового, с другой — от тех, кто не знает о нём совершенно ничего, а уж в этом Ху Гэ не сомневался, это было сладко, не раздражало вовсе. В этом восхищении хотелось купаться... Впрочем, самому Дженсу это его благоговение совершенно не помешало накинуться на него с тяжелым поцелуем, мягко обняв ладонью его щеку, бесстыдно прорываясь вглубь его рта языком и лаская напористо и чувственно, так, что не ответить было невозможно, да и дышать, в общем-то, вскоре стало тоже невозможно. Вторую руку Дженс опустил на его подвздошную косточку, принялся мягко массировать его бок и, сколь бы нелепой ни казалась эта ласка, от этого прикосновения у Ху Гэ напрочь свело наслаждением весь крестец, и он не мог бы удержаться от тихих стонов, даже если бы захотел. Закружилась голова, то ли от крайнего возбуждения, то ли от недостатка кислорода, но Ху Гэ просто не мог заставить себя отстраниться, оторваться от напористых губ и наглого языка, он мог только мстительно прижиматься ближе к сильному телу Дженса, исследуя своими судорожными прикосновениями каждый миллиметр и находя, что сколь бы допустимо расслабленным ни был официальный костюм гонщика, он определенно только мешался. С горем пополам ему удалось выпростать рубашку и майку Дженса из-за пояса брюк и забраться руками под ткань, коснуться голой кожи, которая, казалось, горела и должна была просто лопнуть — настолько напряженными ощущались под ней мышцы вдоль сильной спины. Дженсон резко запустил руку ему в волосы, обнимая под затылок, и дернулся вперед, хотя места и так не было, впечатываясь в Ху Гэ и отпуская его рот, чтобы сделать судорожный вдох и громко застонать, утыкаясь лбом ему в висок. В бедро Ху Гэ уперся внушительных размеров стояк, и несмотря на то, что соображать Ху Гэ не мог — или именно поэтому — он ляпнул, мстительно двинув коленом между ног Дженсона, заставляя сильнее расставить ноги:

— Что это, господин Баттон? Прихватили рычаг из машины?

С кем угодно другим он бы схлопотал за такие глупости нелестный комментарий или как минимум укоряющий взгляд, но Дженс только утробно рассмеялся, точно шутка и в самом деле была хороша:

— Проверим? — тихо предложил он.

У Ху Гэ коленки подкосились, так что это было очень кстати, что его держали разом дверь и любовник. Он громко выдохнул, пока Дженс, осторожно сжав в горсти его волосы, заставил его повернуть голову, открывая себе изгиб шеи и челюсти. Он провел языком широкую полосу по открывшейся линии, царапая кожу своей неожиданно мягкой щетиной, и Ху Гэ затрясло.

— Тише... у меня тормоза хреново работают при таком лихом управлении, — сумбурно выдал Дженс, немного отстраняясь и шально улыбаясь, но всё-таки придерживая его за бедра, не давая рухнуть вперед.

А затем он буквально упал на колени. Ху Гэ едва успел опереться на его плечи, прежде чем тот убрал руки и резво начал расстегивать его ремень и брюки; пиджак же удивительным образом уже был распахнут. Внутри всё сжалось, внизу живота туго затянуло желанием. Казалось, стояло у него уже просто каменно! Нефритово, мать его…

Стоило признать, господин Баттон точно знал, что делает — или же он так хорошо играет свое удовольствие? Так или иначе, всего через какие-то пару мгновений тот, огладив ладонями его напряженные ягодицы и тихонько присвистнув, на что Ху Гэ крепко, до боли наверняка, сдавил правой рукой его плечо, потянул брюки вниз вместе с бельем, попутно тяжело .

— Я говорил, что у тебя охуительно красивые ноги? — он с усилием, сжимая, провел ладонями вверх по бедрам Ху Гэ.

— Считай, что у меня... — Дженс снова прошелся по его ягодицам, коснулся ямочек над ними и даже нагло провел пальцами между. Ху Гэ громко вдохнул, — ... проблемы с памятью.

Гонщик хмыкнул и задрал его рубашку.

— Ну привет… — тихо шепнул он, обдавая горячим дыханием напряженный член Ху Гэ.

Он серьезно вообще?! Ху Гэ казалось, что большего шутника, как дело доходит до секса, чем он сам, ещё поискать, так нет же! Он кое-как сгреб слегка коротковатые для этого волосы Дженса в ладонь, надавил ему на затылок, намекая:

— Хватит уже болтать, господин Баттон...

Тот послушно обнял ладонью его ствол у основания и накрыл ртом головку, мягко сжимая губами и с явным удовольствием обводя её языком, но на попытки тут же войти глубже или притянуть его ближе отреагировал совершенно никак. Ху Гэ не смог сдвинуть его и на миллиметр! Да уж точно, у него шея как у быка, он и прежде отметил, черт их знает, как этих гонщиков тренируют, а руки — стальные канаты. Ху Гэ вдруг понял, что как бы ни дрожали у Дженса тормоза, ситуацию тут контролировал именно он, и... от этого вдруг стало ещё жарче. Проклятье!

Дженс облизнул кончик его члена снова, щекоча щель, снова взял глубже, и вновь — недостаточно глубоко, и, убрав руку с члена, провел ею по внутренней стороне его бедра, а потом накрыл ладонью его мошонку и сжал. Ху Гэ аж всхлипнул, откинул голову назад и несильно треснулся затылком о стену. Что за издевательство! Он посмотрел вниз...

Дженс, довольно щурясь, взял в рот его яйца и начал сильно их посасывать, перекатывая на языке, и не подумав придержать его член, который так и мотался по его лицу, блестящий от слюны и уже проступившей смазки, и наверняка оставляя влажные следы на коже... От этой мысли и стараний гонщика Ху Гэ пробило крупной дрожью. Напряжение во всем теле сжималось всё сильнее с каждым движением умелого языка, и Ху Гэ уже, честно говоря, казалась бесконечно привлекательной мысль кончить на лицо Дженсу, раз он так напрашивается… Тот, точно услышав его мысли, вновь занялся его членом. Но на этот раз он плавно подался вперед, беря глубже, мягко посасывая, поглаживая второй рукой его задницу… Вот уже член Ху Гэ скользил по его гортани. Казалось, Дженс дал ему полную свободу действий, согласно позволил трахать себя в рот и только подгонял его, сжимая его бедра, ягодицы, бока, скользя горячими ладонями по его торсу, но не отстраняясь.   
В дверь вдруг постучали, но Ху Гэ даже не подумал остановиться: казалось, он бы не смог этого сделать, даже если бы сейчас ввалилась съемочная группа… Дженс, слава небесам, тоже не подумал притормозить.

— Баттон, тебя Зак ищет, — как сквозь пелену послышалось Ху Гэ, и именно в этот момент Дженс приблизился ещё, пуская его чуть ли не себе в глотку, и крепко сжал его задницу, разводя ягодицы в стороны. Он провел своими длинными пальцами по промежности, надавил одним на дырку и протолкнул внутрь самый кончик.

Ху Гэ ругнулся и спустил. Перед глазами, то ли от полумрака, то ли ещё от чего, замерцали звезды. Он слушал собственное глухое дыхание, перемежаемое своими же дрожащими, тихими стонами, так как остановиться он не мог — так и продолжал едва-едва подавать бедрами, пока Дженс принимал его, посасывая, вылизывая, собирая своим языком всю его сперму, мучая чувствительную плоть болезненным наслаждением. Наконец Ху Гэ опустошенно откинулся, назад, прилипая спиной к двери и опасаясь, если уж начистоту, смотреть вниз. Он чувствовал себя весьма удовлетворенным физически, но чертовски не удовлетворенным морально. Ему стало грустно от понимания, что полноценно Дженс его сейчас — вот прямо сейчас! — не трахнет, и...

Дженс прижался взмокшим лбом к его подвздошной косточке и выразил, похоже, их общее мнение сочным, хриплым:

— Блять!

Ху Гэ сразу стало спокойнее. Значит, эту игру можно и продолжить.

— Ну, я знал, что европейцы не держат свои обещания... — подколол он.

— Эй! — обиженно отозвался Дженс, ущипнув его за задницу и поднимаясь.

Он наклонился и уткнулся носом ему в изгиб шеи, но не стал прижиматься всем телом. Они помолчали пару секунд. Потом Дженс вздохнул, отстраняясь.

— Ты так пахнешь, что у меня уже встало заново, — признался он.

У Ху Гэ болезненно подвело низ живота. Проклятье! Кажется, он даже покраснел. Хорошо, что этого не видно при таком свете. Когда это такое бывало? Смятение, впрочем, не помешало ему сделать вывод из слов гонщика. Он, так и стоя со спущенными штанами, достал из нагрудного кармана платок и протянул Дженсу, чисто королевским жестом.

— Вас там потеряли, господин Баттон.

Тот платок принял, но глаза закатил…

— Вот честно тебе говорю, никто меня не ищет. Это Нано завидует… — бубнил он, приводя себя в порядок.

Ху Гэ занялся тем же, а когда поднял взгляд, Дженсон уже стоял перед ним, лучезарно улыбаясь. Вот только на голове у него был безнадежный бардак. Ху Гэ провел рукой по его волосам, пытаясь как-то упорядочить это безобразие, а потом вдруг заявил, изогнув бровь в издевке:

— Я так и не узнал, как управлять вами, господин Баттон.

Дженсон ухмыльнулся:

— Моя вина, — он поправил лацкан его пиджака, так же, как сделал это в начале вечера. — Я исправлюсь.

Ху Гэ пожал плечами и вышел, унося с собой снова вернувшееся возбуждение и предвкушение. Сколько там идет этап? Уикенд? Его ассистенту предстоит непростая задача — расчистить его расписание на завтра и воскресенье!

Ху Гэ опустился в довольно жесткое, но обитое тканью, не кожей, низкое кресло, видимо, рассчитанное на то, чтобы уснуть в нем мгновенно было все же невозможно, и длинно выдохнул, прикрывая и так спрятанные темными очками глаза.

Ничуть не удивленный звонком в час ночи, но странно воодушевленный интересом своего подопечного к практике, ассистент даже не взял обычной паузы, обозначавшей, что в гробу он видал все неожиданные идеи господина Ху, и тут же пообещал сделать всё возможное, а через пару минут скинул уведомление о том, что пятничный день господина Ху — свободен. И присовокупил парочку ЦУ, которых, впрочем, хватило бы на три страницы. Это наводило на мысли. А когда ассистент прислал ещё и сообщение о том, что заказал ему такси на семь утра... Ху Гэ был абсолютно уверен, что не глядя вляпался в какие-то расставленные сети. Желание не явиться на трек стало невыносимым, однако желание-таки получить всё то, что ему причиталось, было всё ещё больше. Ночью он просто завалился спать, а в половину седьмого утра — не успел проснуться, сконцентрировавшись на том, во что бы пристойное, но удобное и как-то скрывающее его блестящую личность облачиться. Дело кончилось слегка свободными джинсами, белой футболкой с каким-то идиотским рисунком, кажется, мультяшной машинкой, и легким летним блейзером поверх. Очки он выбрал самые большие, да и кепку не забыл. Впрочем, все же не это, а прозорливость его ассистента помогли ему добраться сюда, не привлекая особого внимания: несмотря на то, что практика начиналась только в одиннадцать утра, на подъезде движение уже было плотным. Если бы выехали на пятнадцать минут позже — попали бы в пробку, а сколько народу уже было бы вокруг трассы — предугадать трудно. Даже сейчас, если бы не волшебный пропуск, на котором при рассмотрении оказалась метка VIP Guest of McLaren Racing Team, который позволил ему с ветерком проскочить внутрь трека, прямо к ровной линии явно временных, панельных, но добротных строений в корпоративных цветах, он бы не поручился, что добрался бы до гаражей от входа самостоятельно и целиком, а не пал бы жертвой фанатов, которых, по логике, тут конечно же быть не должно, но когда это любовь китайского народа сковывала себя такими условностями. Похоже, любители Формулы приезжали на целый день, если не на весь уикенд: стафф на проходной всунул Ху Гэ брошюрку с картой, на который были отмечены не только трасса, гаражи, трибуны, вертолетная и парковки, но и кемпинг. Проезжая мимо трибун, он отметил некоторое пространство, подготовленная как сцена, какие-то ларьки и лотки с продажей мерча и еды и много ещё чего. Похоже, занять себя здесь и в самом деле было чем, даже если надоедало смотреть на носящиеся по кругу машины. Ему самому это не казалось скучным, но он предпочитал мотогонки Формуле 1: у них и покрытие трансляциями было лучше, и самому ему было проще понять их очарование — мотоцикл не был привычным автомобилем, и редкие поездки на не столь уж и быстрых круизерах и побеги на фестивали оных были глотком свежего, необычного, такого сладкого воздуха… Впрочем, сейчас его ни машины, ни мотоциклы так не порадовали бы, как кровать. Тем более, что ещё на входе в гараж он исполнил свой долг приличия: чуть не вошел в возмутительно свежего и энергичного Зака Брауна — «о, да Вы — ранняя пташка, господин Ху!» — обменялся с ним приветствиями и любезностями, тот посетовал, что сейчас ему нужно бежать, однако чуть позже они ещё обязательно поговорят, тем более, что у него есть особое предложение для него, Ху Гэ, на сегодня, а пока — на втором этаже моторхоума есть кафетерий, отличная кухня, вид на трассу и комфортабельные места для отдыха.

Он осмотрелся: кроме него, в кафетерии было только несколько человек в командных футболках МакЛарен, которые спешно заканчивали свой завтрак, персонал кафетерия, который явно весь также был частью команды, а не местными, но более — никого. Оборудовано пространство было строго, но со вкусом, и напичкано всякими технологическими новинками: плазмами, тачскринами, прочим. Видимо, спонсорская продукция. Наверняка во время гонки сюда мало кто из команды поднимается, а тут только вот таких VIP гостей и принимают. Напротив гаража, через питлейн и трассу, возвышалась давящей громадой Главная Трибуна, пока ещё пустующая, но Ху Гэ даже не по себе стало, стоило представить её наполненной. Она, должно был, вмещала сотни четыре человек, но ощущение было, что тысячи. Он не представлял, какое это должно быть давление, когда вся эта толпа приподнимается на старте и с напряженными взглядами, задержав дыхание, ждет этого зеленого света, и с первыми же секундами либо разражается возгласами восторга, либо разочарованным «ну вот опять»... Как гонщики справляются с этим? Это же ужасающе тяжело — пытаться оправдать чьи-то ожидания... А может, их и вовсе это не волнует?

Любопытство подтолкнуло его в спину, он вышел на балкон над трассой и, как оказалось, очень кстати: к въезду в гараж направлялась небольшая группа велосипедистов. Длинную, сухощавую фигуру Дженсона он узнал сразу и ещё раз похвалил свой вкус: в шортах и майке тот выглядел ничуть не хуже, чем в классическом костюме, если не лучше. Шея его была слегка красной и блестела от пота, мышцы на руках и ногах были напряжены, даже на таком расстоянии стали заметны вены — похоже, кто-то тут с утра дал велопробегом по каким-либо намекам на все проблемы... У британца явно была очень светлая кожа, скрытая сейчас плотным загаром. Наверняка у него и веснушки есть, подумалось вдруг Ху Гэ, где-нибудь там, где солнце до кожи не добралось... Он непроизвольно облизал губы. А Дженсон, к его удивлению, даже заметил своего наблюдателя, махнул ему рукой в приветствии, но тут же, впрочем, исчез в гараже, громко что-то кому-то рассказывая. Ху Гэ даже как-то возмутился: не то чтобы он жаждал серенады под балконом — тем более, что он подозревал полное отсутствие слуха и голоса у господина Баттона — но какое-нибудь «доброе утро», тем более, что ни черта добрым оно не было, не помешало бы. Хотя что уж, его куда сильнее вывело из себя то, насколько свежим и энергичным — ещё больше своего начальства! — позволил себе быть в его присутствии Дженсон. Похоже, он не мучался полночи мыслями о своем неожиданном любовнике. Впрочем, как человек с такой улыбкой вообще может чем-то там мучаться?

Ху Гэ собрался было спуститься в гараж и выяснить, что там тот себе думает, но в дверях обратно в лаундж столкнулся с красавицей, которая отвлекла вчера на себя внимание и неудовольствие господина Алонсо.

— Кофе? — предложила она и улыбнулась. Улыбка казалась смутно знакомой, но он всё не мог вспомнить, где видел её прежде. — Ещё рано идти вниз, — она дружелюбно пожала плечами.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился Ху Гэ. В самом деле, в каждом монастыре — свои правила. Он придержал ей дверь. — Какое кофе предпочитает госпожа Алонсо?

Она рассмеялась, точно над хорошей шуткой, беззлобно, но Ху Гэ понял, что сморозил глупость:

— Линда Морселли, — она протянула ему ладонь с длинными изящными пальцами.

— Ху Гэ, — представился он, принимая рукопожатие: было крайне странно смотреть на девушку не сверху вниз — несмотря на то, что она была в кедах, она была практически с него ростом.

— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулась она. Ху Гэ ухмыльнулся в ответ: похоже, если кто и мучался из-за его персоны, так это господин «первый гонщик».

— Так какой? — повторил он.

— Кортадо. Спасибо.

Он отошел к бару, украдкой окинув девушку, выбиравшую место, изучающим взглядом. Она была красива, пусть и не по китайским меркам: в её статной, но сухощавой фигуре было слишком много силы и уверенности. Впрочем, даже на китайской сцене её длиннющие ноги перебили бы все недостатки, а ведь она даже не мини надела — так, свободное длинное платье-рубашку с разрезами, в светло-голубых полосках. Шикарные темно-каштановые волосы длинной волной мягко ложились по плечами, брови вразлет создавали ощущение открытости выражения лица, минимум косметики не скрывал некоторую остроту черт — она не пыталась что-то спрятать или подчеркнуть особо, что придавало ей приятное очарование. Он поставил перед ней две небольшие чашки на столик. Она полюбопытствовала, приподняв бровь:

— Ты тоже... 

— Никогда не пробовал такой кофе, — признался Ху Гэ, опускаясь в кресло напротив.

— Так любят испанцы, — подмигнула она, и почему-то ему снова стало неловко за свою попытку отгадать её статус.

— Извини, я решил, что ты — с Алонсо и...

— Ну, я — с ним, — успокоила она. — Но не настолько, чтобы иметь права на его фамилию. Думаю, это почетное место я не смогу отобрать у госпожи Скорости, — она улыбнулась, делая глоток. — Любишь скорость?

Ху Гэ порадовался, что так и не снял очки — иногда у него при некоторых воспоминаниях подрагивал уголок глаза, и порой он не мог это контролировать, если только не играл в этот момент. А воспоминания приходили непрошеными, но он всё-таки сумел переступить через все те события, оставив их себе как документальную пленку о части своей жизни. В конце концов, это научило его многому, но он был тем, чем был, и да, он любил скорость.

— Да. Правда, я обычно больше слежу за мотогонками, — светски отозвался он, делая глоток кофе: тот оказался неожиданно крепким, но не резким.

— Ооо! – её едва тронутые розоватым блеском губы сложились в это самое «о». – Я тоже люблю MotoGP, — подмигнула она.

Ху Гэ вдруг вспомнил, где видел её прежде: на трансляциях же не только гонку показывают, но и немного гаражной жизни. Он, конечно, мог и ошибиться, но это же она встречалась с Валентино Росси? Похоже, и правда, Скорость в этой среде многие предпочитали женщинами… ну или мужчинам. Впрочем, Линда явно не особо печалилась. По крайней мере, разговор тут не встал. Они приятно болтали ни о чем, Ху Гэ уже и позабыл, что хотел вздремнуть, пока смотреть было не на что, а потом — собирался дать господину Баттону урок хороших манер.

Вдруг внизу что-то загудело. Ху Гэ показалось, что звук даже резонирует внутри.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Ху Гэ.

— Что? — не поняла Линда.

— Этот гул и... — он потряс рукой, имитируя вибрацию.

— А, — она улыбнулась, — они завели мотор, — Ху Гэ посмотрел на нее с удивлением: машина? Больше было на дракона похоже. Линда вытянула длинную руку и, тряхнув запястьем, посмотрела на часы. — Да. Уже почти одиннадцать.

— Разве машина не заводится сама? — удивился Ху Гэ.

— Не эта, — улыбнулась девушка. — Пошли! Посмотрим! — вдруг подскочила она и чуть ли не схватила его за руку, но вовремя остановилась, видимо, не очень зная, как он отнесется к этому. Но в конце концов просто поторопила его словами: — Пошли. Тебя же сюда за этим пригласили! — она уже пошла к выходу, а Ху Гэ только и оставалось следовать. — Можно, конечно, тут посмотреть, — она махнула в сторону сенсорных экранов, установленных вдоль одной из стен, — но это не так... — она не могла найти слово. — Волнительно.

Что в этом процессе волнительного, Ху Гэ не очень представлял, но поверил на слово, и уже через несколько мгновений принимал из рук одного из ассистентов в гараже огромные наушники. Наушники он не любил — они обычно неприятно давили на один из шрамов на голове за ухом, но на этот раз — очень приветствовал, памятуя о гуле. И хоть сейчас и было тихо — заведенный болид покинул помещение, на изготовке стоял второй вместе со своим гонщиком, завершавшим приготовления к посадке. Ху Гэ успел оценить рост, и заметить выцветшие пряди волос, торчавшие из-под верхнего края белой балаклавы, и узнать черты лица Дженса, прежде чем тот нацепил шлем с какой-то подставкой на плечи и лихо запрыгнул в кокпит. Кто-то из механиков дал отмашку, и в гараже в ту же секунду стало невыносимо шумно: видимо, стартанул мотор. Теперь Ху Гэ не смог бы услышать собственных слов, не говоря уже о том, чтобы различить чьи-то ещё. Он поспешно нацепил наушники. Громкий звук, вибрации, забиравшиеся под кожу, и упорядоченная суета, направленная единственно на то, чтобы запустить болид, да зрелище огромного штыря, доставаемого буквально из задницы машины, который, видимо, имел какое-то отношение к запуску мотора, произвели на Ху Гэ столь неизгладимое впечатление, что он замер на месте, а очнулся, только когда Линда взяла его за руку и потащила за собой в некоторое подобие стеклянного аквариума в задней части гаража.

— Нам — туда, — улыбнулась она, и Ху Гэ вздрогнул — оказалось, к наушникам прилагался и радиодинамик. Он понятия не имел, на какую частоту тот настроен, оставалось надеяться, что не на ту же, что и гоночный, потому что свое потрясенное «блять!» он бы не хотел объяснять никому. Ну, разве что, кроме Дженсона… тут бы он объяснился довольно просто: язык жестов британец понимал великолепно.

Он думал, это будет скучно: машинки нарезают круги, а ты смотришь на них на экранах, и все, но нет. Каждые минут пять то один, то другой болид въезжал в боксы, механики накидывались на машину как мухи, меняя настройки, пока гонщик о чем-то докладывал — и, в случае Алонсо, отчаянно махал руками из кокпита — вокруг сновала пара человек с планшетами, в которых мелькали аналитические таблицы, и одна дева с фотоаппаратом, потом машина снова исчезала из гаража. Полтора часа пролетели как секунда… и это шоу закончилось фейерверком весьма не фигурально: болид Дженса загорелся за несколько минут до официального окончания практики. Лицо Зака Брауна, который пару раз махнул им, как бы отмечая и благодаря их за присутствие, стало мрачнее тучи. Ху Гэ что-то подсказывало, что если бы тот сейчас заговорил, он бы его не понял вовсе — таким словам иностранцев не учат. Впрочем, бездействовать исполнительный директор не собирался: споро раздал указания. Через пару минут в гараж зашел Дженсен, поспешно стаскивавший шлем и начинавший отчитываться — или отчитывать? — своему начальнику. Тот в долгу не оставался… Ху Гэ это панически стало напоминать процесс съемок. Возможно, их творческие споры не были столь экспрессивны в выражениях, но напор и ярость, с которой каждый отстаивал свою позицию, были ему знакомы. Они не орали, но у него создалось впечатление, что он слышит этот «разговор» через гул мотора машины Алонсо и через свои наушники. Они оба были в буквальном смысле одержимы. Дженс уже не выглядел тем улыбчивым и обворожительным остолопом, который затащил его вчера в конференц-зал поразвлечься. В нем отчетливо проступила несгибаемая воля к победе и страсть к этому спорту. Весь взмыленный, взъерошенный и бурлящий энергией, Дженсон завораживал, и в то же время слегка пугал. В конце концов он бросил свое последнее слово, развернулся и пошел прочь. Впрочем, заметив слегка ошарашенный и заинтересованный взгляд Ху Гэ, улыбнулся он ему довольно весело.

Гул в гараже вдруг затих.

— Перерыв, — пояснила Линда.

— Вы что хотите, чтобы я сделал? — решил все же уточнить Ху Гэ.

— Сел в болид, — шально улыбнулся Зак Браун, выводя его из аквариума.

Наушники уже были сняты, вокруг наступила обманчивая тишина, и в этой тишине у Ху Гэ, похоже, начались проблемы со слухом.

— Я... я же понятия не имею, как этим управлять! — вот уж в самом деле: в его понимании реклама машины не обязательно подразумевает, что он вообще имеет водительские права, не говоря уже о супер-правах!

— Да кто тебе даст-то, — это уже был Алонсо, вклинившийся в разговор, едва успев утереть пот с лица полотенцем.

— Мистер Ху, — перебил гонщика Зак, — в нашем «большом цирке» с недавних пор появился болид, сконструированный на два места. Эдакий аттракцион для особенно сильно увлеченных фанатов, — начал взахлеб пояснять он. — Мы пока не уверены, в каком формате это выйдет на рынок, но тестовые — в смысле промоушена, а не машины, машина построена на совесть, никаких проблем в ней нет — заезды уже разрешены. Мне кажется, и нам, и вам было бы интересно иметь уникальный рекламный материал. Никаких внешних журналистов, только наш внутренний медиа-отдел.

— Проехаться в болиде Формулы 1? — ещё раз, точно глухой, переспросил Ху Гэ. Ему, конечно же, хотелось, но и, конечно же, под ложечкой сосало не только от предвкушения, но и страха. Проклятие! Он и не замечал, что его целенаправленно куда-то вели.

Как оказалось, показать тот самый модифицированный в даббл-ситер болид. Всё, что имел сказать по этому поводу Ху Гэ — блять!

Машина походила вблизи на космический корабль ещё больше, чем когда он смотрел на неё там, через стекло в гараже, и в нем вопил от восторга маленький мальчишка, в то время как взрослый голос сознания настаивал держаться подальше от этого монстра, нарушающего все законы природы.

— Кхм... — выражение лица Алонсо говорило, что он, конечно, понимает его трепет, но уламывать его тут никто не станет. — За рулем — я.

— Я б с тобой не сел, — вдруг вклинился неожиданно подошедший Баттон. Комбинезон его был спущен по бедра, выставляя на показ облепленное огнеупорным бельем сильное тело настолько провокационно, что Ху Гэ еле удержал лицо.

— Ну конечно. Ох, если мистер Ху хочет, может ехать с тобой, — неприятно ухмыльнулся Фернандо. — Ты у нас сегодня мастер по газам давать.

— Ауч! — «оскорбился» Дженс, но смотрел при этом только на Ху Гэ, и крайне выразительно. — Так что, доктор? Я же обещал научить тебя управляться с этой деткой, — закончил он.

Ху Гэ подавился вдохом…

… и упал в водоворот подготовки к заезду, «пары фото-видео», самой «поездки» и «пары слов для истории»... Соображал он на редкость паршиво. Сперва потому, что ему просто не давали продохнуть, потом от накрывшего с головой адреналина: никогда до — и, как он надеялся, никогда после — он не чувствовал скорости за 200 километров в час, но за какие-то восемь минут, как ему сказали, Дженс трижды выжал на «шпильке» по 260-270, отчего сердце чуть не выскочило из груди, душа сходила в пятки туда и обратно раз пять, а в каждой клеточке тела точно разорвалась атомная бомба. Ху Гэ напрочь забыл весь английский, интервью «после» дал приятной девице на китайском. Он не помнил, что он там нес, оставалось надеяться, что что-то восторженное и восхищенное, приличествующее случаю. В конце концов, это была правда: это было охуенно. С одной стороны, в первые секунды после того, как он снова встал на свои две ноги, его изрядно мутило, но с другой — в животе летали долбанутые бабочки! Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с теми скоростями, что он решался выжимать из мотоцикла, да и ни одна машина, которой он управлял, на такой режим не разошлась бы. Но хотел ли он повторить это ещё раз?

Голова кружилась, и от возбуждения в том числе. Похоже, у него стояло...

Вся эта суета вокруг него сейчас крайне мешала, как и комбинезон, и слой термобелья. Ему сейчас нужно было, чтобы не сойти с ума, пару литров воды и немедленно, срочно размазать эту самодовольную ухмылку по лицу Дженса! Он ведь знал! Мог и предупредить! Не обязательно было доводить его до такого состояния… Каждый раз, когда за спиной медиа-девушки он натыкался взглядом на шальной взгляд британца, у него поджимались пальцы на ногах.

Поэтому когда Баттон подцепил его под локоть и повел «отдыхать», он чуть ли не побежал за ним, напрочь забыв о хоть какой-то необходимости держать лицо. Дженсон вел его куда-то, казалось, вечность, а потом втолкнул в абсолютно темное помещение и прижал его спиной к двери с обратной стороны. Снова! Это так взбесило Ху Гэ, что пока тот, лихорадочно вцепившись в его губы своими, трахал его рот языком, Ху Гэ нашел в себе силы вывернуться и уже самолично прижать гонщика к двери и начать бесстыдно шарить руками по его телу… Натыкаясь на проклятый комбинезон и плотное белье! Что за на хрен!

— Снимай! — чуть ли не крикнул Ху Гэ. — Сейчас же! — он схватился за застежки собственной формы, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.

— Ты только дыши, — ухмыльнулся Дженс. — Гипервентиляция — это тебе не шутки...

Гонщик нашарил какой-то переключатель на стене, врубил приглушенный периферийный свет, чтобы они оба смогли увидеть хотя бы друг друга, и потянулся к молнии комбинезона Ху Гэ. Тот в негодовании изогнул бровь и потребовал снова, с многозначительным нажимом:

— Раздевайся.

Дженс завороженно облизнул губы и, под голодным взглядом Ху Гэ, расстегнул молнию собственного комбинезона, опытным движением потянул его с плеч, и практически сразу стащил ниже бедер, внимательно наблюдая, как Ху Гэ зеркально, пусть и слегка медленнее, повторяет то же.

— А я думал, ты не можешь выглядеть ещё соблазнительнее! — охнул Дженс, когда Ху Гэ подцепил пальцами белый топ, липший к телу, как вторая кожа, и потянул его вверх, с трудом стаскивая через голову, вытягиваясь, не думая даже о том, что демонстрирует себя всего, и в конце концов чувствуя на своей груди горячие ладони Дженса, который хоть и воздержался от объятия, не смог отказать себе в удовольствием облапать своего партнера. — Но ты можешь… — пока Ху Гэ стягивал рукава прочь, британец скользнул руками ему на спину, обняв под лопатки и поцеловал его грудь, а потом зажал губами один из уже и так напряженных, чувствительных сосков.

— Я... — Ху Гэ забыл уже, что хотел сказать, потому что Дженс без тени брезгливости или скромности провел языком широкую влажную дорожку через его липкую от пота грудь — на секундочку, на треке было весьма тепло, уж точно не на два слоя плотной, огнеупорной ткани, и, даже учитывая, что он не крутил руль, перегрузки даже за три круга едва ли шли в какое-то сравнение с его обычной физической нагрузкой, и он весь взмок, — к ключице, тронул ту губами и поднялся выше к шее, поцеловал раз, два... три... — Проклятье… — прошипел он, чувствуя, как одна за другой его прошибают волны наслаждения и у него просто-таки горит между ног!

— Я тебя не слушаюсь, да? — ухмыльнулся Дженс, уткнувшись носом ему за ухо. — Накажешь меня? — это прозвучало как-то чересчур правильно для настолько избитой фразы; он схватил Ху Гэ за запястье и положил его ладонь себе на пах, заставляя того осознать ряд вещей. Во-первых, у Дженса явно были проблемы с пониманием простых команд — он наполовину задрал свой топ, наполовину спустил леггинсы, так и не удосужившись полностью снять комбинезон и оставшись в непонятном полураздетом состоянии, как какая-то девица с панели, мол, все равно потом одеваться. Во-вторых, он не надел обычного белья, и ладонь Ху Гэ легла на обнаженный, горячий член, и он не стал сдерживаться — обхватил напряженную плоть, сжал чуть сильнее, потом отпустил, чувствуя дрожь в своей ладони и слыша глубокий, довольный вдох Баттона. В-третьих, природа одарила Дженса отменно, и думать не стоило о том, чтобы принять его в себя без подготовки… хватит ли ему терпения!

— Ты к ноге привязываешь, что ли? — не удержался Ху Гэ, продолжая ласкать его, обводя большим пальцем головку.

— Ага, — рассмеялся Дженсон, осекшись, когда Ху Гэ провел большим пальцем по головке. — И я хочу, чтобы ты принял всё это в свою великолепную задницу, — лихорадочно зашептал он, сбиваясь чуть ли не на каждом слове, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу. — Хочу трахать тебя всю, чтоб ее, ночь. Слушать твой охуенный голос, когда он уже будет срываться на хрип от стонов. Выебать тебя так, что ноги держать не будут...

— Зашибись, — одобрил Ху Гэ, чувствуя, как от таких перспектив во рту пересохло и колени как-то ослабли…

— Но сейчас — у меня есть только пятнадцать минут, — вздохнул он, вкладывая Ху Гэ в ладонь бог его знает откуда появившийся квадратик презерватива. Да... кто-то, вообще, был на работе. Неужели они успели починить его болид?

— Зараза! — застонал Ху Гэ, резко схватив его за плечо и разворачивая спиной к себе, прежде чем толкнуть в спину: перед Дженсом оказался стол, вот пусть и опирается!

— Ай! — деланно возмутился тот, послушно облокачиваясь предплечьями на столешницу и так завлекательно прогибаясь в пояснице, выпячивая свою поджарую, но аппетитную задницу, что Ху Гэ сам не заметил, как оказался рядом и положил ладони по бокам от основания крепкой поясницы. — Я-то это заслужил, — болтал между тем Баттон, — но вот Зак не порадуется, если ты покалечишь его гонщика.

— Прячешься за босса? — ухмыльнулся Ху Гэ, опуская ладони на мускулистые, бледные, и в самом деле покрытые веснушками ягодицы и разводя их в стороны. Дырка между ними блестела. Ху Гэ дергано сглотнул: неужели?

— А поможет? — спросил тот меж тем.

— А должно помочь? — хмыкнул Ху Гэ, проталкивая большой палец в кольцо мышц. Тот скользнул внутрь легко, но не слишком. Дженс охнул, прошептал что-то бессвязное, из чего Ху Гэ смог понять только «да» и «пожалуйста». Он протиснул палец глубже. Дженс прогнулся сильнее, и Ху Гэ сменил подход: протолкнул внутрь разом средний и указательный, плавно, но не особо церемонясь, настолько глубоко, насколько пускало тренированное тело… Дженс точно не был девственником в этом плане — и, наверняка, надо было постараться найти тот план, в котором он был бы таковым — но явно нечасто бывал снизу. Ху Гэ развел пальцы немного, встречая сладкое сопротивление гладких стенок. Да, его ждала хорошо смазанная, крепкая задница… Стало жарко, он пожалел, что не стянул сперва собственное белье: огнеупорка неприятно сдавливала яйца и стремительно крепнущую плоть. — Ждал гостей? — не удержался, спошлил он, прежде чем двинуть пальцами глубже. Ху Гэ повторил маневр несколько раз, пока Дженс с горловым стоном в голос не уронил голову на предплечья и не подался назад, ему навстречу.

— Только тебя, — не без труда выдохнул он и дергано рассмеялся. — Доктор, помогите мне, пожалуйста, — он нашёл в себе силы обернуться через плечо и бесстыдно подмигнуть.

Ху Гэ ругнулся и, отвесив звонкий шлепок по бледной ягодице, занялся собой. Через пару мгновений он уже раскатывал резинку по своей возбужденной плоти, под нетерпеливым взглядом Дженса, а когда закончил, склонился к его спине и, положив одну руку ему на затылок, заставил смотреть в столешницу. Второй же задрал его топ ещё выше, открывая себе вид на рельефную спину и напряжённые лопатки. Он склонился к одной из них, сперва целуя, а потом и слегка прикусывая складку кожи, и вместе с тем вдавливаясь своим стояком между его ягодиц, оттягивая сладкий момент… Баттон довольно застонал, подаваясь назад затылком и выгибаясь спиной навстречу его прикосновениям, но нетерпеливо крутя задницей и прогибаясь все сильнее, так, что уже улегся грудью на стол. Оставалось только внять этим безмолвным мольбам о помощи и вставить нетерпеливому британцу.

Тот замер, видимо, наслаждаясь ощущением наполненности. Ху Гэ тоже замер, пытаясь успокоиться, растянуть хоть немного эту партию, но все накопленное сегодня — адреналин, возбуждение, ожидание — накатило единым порывом, стоило ему качнуть бедрами в первый раз, и вот он уже двигался в дерганом ритме, жестко, врываясь в тугую задницу резко и безжалостно, продолжая давить ладонью на затылок Дженса, который даже и не думал противиться, только бесстыдно стонал и всхлипывал, и даже исхитрился подтянуть одну ногу на столешницу, согнув её в колене и давая ему возможность сделать проникновение ещё острее. Его поясница взмокла, по ней текли капли пота. Ху Гэ вцепился обеими руками в его сильные бедра, ускоряясь. Дженс опустил одну руку между ног, обнимая свою плоть, и полностью распластался грудью по столу. Продолжаться так долго просто не могло!

Дженс вдруг выгнулся ешё сильнее, подался ему навстречу, подмахивая, и вцепился ладонью в его бедро, будто бы это могло и в самом деле заставить Ху Гэ засадить ему ещё глубже. Это прикосновение, пробившее его волной наслаждения, и внезапно раздавшийся длинный, тихий стон, сдобренный витиеватым английским матом, стали последней каплей. Ху Гэ вжался в Дженса и замер, изливаясь в сжавшуюся дырку: похоже, гонщик обогнал его на финишной прямой, но так было даже слаще.

Ху Гэ бесстыдно и бездумно, не имея ни малейшего желания покидать задницу Дженса, опустился прямо на него, безотчетно вороша его мокрые от пота волосы, слушая мощное, быстро восстанавливающееся дыхание, и с грустным недовольством понимая, что его тихое блаженство через пару мгновений будет нарушено. Он уже начал различать очертания предметов и...

Дженс попытался подняться, и Ху Гэ вздохнул:

— Секунду.

— Мне…

— Цыц!

Он беспардонно оперся предплечьем на плечи Дженса, чтобы приподняться и дотянуться до валявшегося на столе прямо перед глазами черного маркера, а затем распрямился, выскальзывая наконец из такого гостеприимного тела. Дженс снова дернулся подняться, но Ху Гэ приказал:

— Лежи. Ещё пять секунд, — милостиво сообщил он, сдергивая колпачок маркера и, не давая себе задуматься, записал номер своего телефона поперек поясницы гонщика. — Так, — он отстранился.

— Что там? — Дженс выпрямился и забавно попытался посмотреть через плечо на собственную задницу. — Ну что?!

— Надо будет — узнаешь, — хмыкнул Ху Гэ, оглядывая мужчину — выглядел тот ну абсолютно расхристанно и вытраханно, и Ху Гэ почувствовал себя идиотически гордым за то, что являлся причиной этого непотребства.

— Сделай милость — воспользуйся зеркалом! — зло огрызнулся Фернандо, спеша закрыть дверь своего номера.

— Да что ты бесишься, — проныл Дженсон, подставляя ногу.

— Спать хочу, а не на последствия твоего идиотизма любоваться!

— Эй! — Баттон просочился в номер. — Тебя Марк, что ли, покусал?

Фернандо резко отвернулся, всплеснув руками, не давая Дженсу усомниться в верности догадки, и отошел внутрь комнаты. Он прошел к столу, где в девственном порядке были разложены отельные буклеты и канцелярия, подхватил ручку и занес руку над блокнотом:

— Быстрее, — требовательно приказал он.

— А где Линда? — поинтересовался Дженс, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, будто искал девушку.

— Баттон!

— Да что ты кипятишься? — он повернулся спиной, задирая футболку. — Не скажу я ей, что к тебе надо со страпоном приходить!

— Вот! — Фернандо практически тут же протянул ему безжалостно выдернутый из блокнота лист. — Иди отсюда!

— Что, даже не спросишь, как было? — он счастливо схватил листок.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — Фернандо подтолкнул его в спину довольно зло.

— Слушай, я думал, мы с тобой — давняя история! Ты ревнуешь, что ли?

— Устал я! — взмолился его сокомандник, открывая перед ним дверь и буквально выталкивая в коридор.

— Ну спи сладко тогда, спящая красавица! — пожелал Дженсон уже закрывающейся двери и развернулся на пятках, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Марком Веббером, бывшим гонщиком, а ныне — комментатором Формулы 1. — Привет, — поздоровался он, нисколько не удивившись. — Нано совсем грубияном стал! — всплеснул он руками.

— Так я как раз собирался заняться перевоспитанием, — улыбнулся тот.

За несколько лет не за рулем болида Веббер вместо того, чтобы стать больше похожим на довольного жизнью человека, стал ещё суше и острее, и по-настоящему радостно он улыбался теперь только в присутствии Алонсо, если не сказать — только Алонсо. Дженс не хотел думать, каким именно образом Марк планирует заняться воспитанием: ту старую собаку даже смерть уже ничему не научит. Но если кто-то что-то и сможет сделать на тропе перевоспитания Фернандо, так разве что Марк.

— Удачи! — благожелательно кивнул Дженс.

Его ждали дела поприятнее.

За счет чего ассистент выдал ему свободную пятницу, Ху Гэ узнал в субботу. После трех встреч, брифинга по какой-то рекламной кампании и нужного часового звонка, в течение которого он объяснял, почему не хочет сейчас сниматься в очередной дораме, он не был уверен, что не спустит Баттона с лестницы, если тот вдруг постучит сейчас в его дверь. Вишенкой на торте этого бесполезного трепыхания стало напоминание о том, что в воскресенье в полдень он собирался присутствовать на некотором благотворительном ланче, средства от которого направлялись на восстановление лесов где-то в пределах Китая, за возможность почтить своим присутствием который — дабы продать больше билетов и привлечь больше средств — он неистово торговался с агентством несколько дней, и, конечно же, не мог теперь променять это событие на сон и, уж тем паче, на гонку, хотя она его и в самом деле волновала и интересовала. Когда к полуночи субботы он-таки загнал себя в кровать и, отжав у кошек одеяло, собрался заснуть, а его телефон разорвался трелью смс-сообщений, ему казалось, что он уже мог испепелять взглядом, но проклятая машинка отчего-то устояла перед силой его ярости. Любопытство возобладало: смс-ки писали крайне редко, все общение уже давно переехало в вичат и прочие мессенджеры, поэтому это мог быть только один человек.

_ Завтра после гонки. Я и мои извинения — все твои. _

_ Только скажи где. _

_ Или приезжай ко мне. _ — дальше следовал отель и номер.

Ху Гэ вздохнул. Думать не хотелось. Переться в отель к Дженсу — тоже. В принципе, наверное, и трахаться уже не… нет, явно, определенно, очень хотелось: всё тело свело при воспоминании о сильном, отзывчивом и сговорчивом лаовае. У Ху Гэ аж пальцы на ногах поджались, и он ответил первое, что пришло в голову.

Ху Гэ снова посмотрел на часы и снова ничего не понял. Гонка закончилась только час назад. Не то чтобы он её смотрел. Он бы хотел, пусть действо теперь и вызывало в нем противоречивые чувства. Воспоминания о той паре кругов просто пассажиром в болиде навсегда останутся с ним как самые яркие. Ощущения скорости и потери контроля были просто фантастическими. Эти «гонщики» восхищали его точно какие-то сверхлюди, потому что ни один человек не смог бы контролировать эту мощь и долю секунды, не то что два часа, с заездом на питлейн и всеми возможными проблемами. Только теперь, когда он прочувствовал на себе, каково это, он понимал — одно неверное движение и ты — в отбойнике, в стене, в горящем железном коробе, и хорошо если в сознании. Прежде он никогда не понимал, когда другие говорили ему, что переживают за его лихачества: отчего бы, он отлично ситуацию контролирует. Теперь же… он смотрел на несущиеся по кругу машины, и сердце то и дело сжималось, особенно в «шпильках». Он не был уверен, что ему нужны были такие потрясения. Да и планы не помогали: эта его благотворительность не дала ему успеть не то что на трек, а домой к старту. К тому же, как и любая социальная функция, этот «завтрак» высосал его если не до капли, так до головной боли — точно. И пока он просто пытался прийти в себя и скинуть усталость: принял душ, сварил себе крепкий кофе, не без шота виски, взялся было за какую-то книгу. И тут раздался звонок в дверь. Это было удивительно: преодолеть его консьерж-сервис незамеченным не мог никто, по крайней мере, с первого раза и без предварительного уведомления. Визиты между соседями в их здании — тем более, по воскресеньям! — не были распространены, если не сказать, что считались моветоном.

Но звонок повторился, и именно во входную, а не на коммутатор снизу.

И вот Ху Гэ снова посмотрел в глазок на достаточно уверенно выглядящего Дженсона Баттона, взъерошенного, стильного и — два часа за рулем, мать его, болида! — неприлично свежего, и не мог понять, как тот тут оказался и что он сам намерен с этим делать. Он, так и сжимая в руке чашку с кофе, автоматически пытался плотнее запахнуть короткий, едва до колена, халат и отодвинуть дальше в коридор крутившегося в ногах рыжего кота. Дженс занес руку в третий раз, но Ху Гэ заставил себя собраться и открыл замок. Он слегка приоткрыл дверь, но предупредил:

— Подожди секунду, — он подхватил свободной рукой кота, который протестующе мявкнул, но Ху Гэ все эти уловки знал, ловить этого беса по этажу желанием не горел, а потому решил купировать любые попытки рвануть навстречу приключениям. — Заходи.

— Вау! — прокомментировал открывшуюся ему картину осторожно протиснувшийся в коридор мистер Баттон и тут же потянул свои руки к коту.

— Дверь, — ревностно осадил его Ху Гэ. Дженс послушно захлопнул дверь, а Ху Гэ опустил животное на пол. Рыжий недовольно мявкнул, покосился на гостя и шустро удалился в глубины квартиры. — Обувь, — добавил Ху Гэ.

— Не представлял, что ты держишь кошку, — ухмыльнулся Баттон, скидывая кроссовки вместе с носками, если те вообще были.

— Не представлял, что в Формуле изобрели, кроме прочего, телепорт, — не особо приветливо отозвался Ху Гэ, не успев прикусить язык.

— Вертолет, — ухмыльнулся Дженс, — всего лишь.

— Ааа… — протянул Ху Гэ. — Кофе? — примирительно предложил он.

— Да, — тут же согласился Дженс, но стоило Ху Гэ отвернуться, добавил: — Хотя я бы сперва тебе отсосал.

Ху Гэ ничего не ответил, хотя внутри все стянуло тугой пружиной возбуждения. Даже тупая головная боль отступила.

Ни до какого кофе они так и не добрались, потому что Дженс прилип к Ху Гэ, стоило тому отставить свою чашку на столешницу.

— Ты правда думаешь, — поинтересовался он, обнимая его поперек груди и вжимаясь своими бедрами в его ягодицы, — что у меня настолько хорошая выдержка, что я смогу спокойно смотреть, как ты, в этом замечательном халате, — он скользнул рукой между полами, касаясь обнаженной кожи бедра и поднимаясь выше, к подвздошной косточке, — сверкая своими восхитительными ногами, варишь мне кофе?— Дженс коснулся губами изгиба его шеи, и Ху Гэ глухо выдохнул, откидывая голову назад, его на плечо, хотя терпеть не мог, когда кто-либо посягал на его шею. Похоже, все попытки быть хоть сколько-нибудь приветливым хозяином закончились неудачей, подумалось ему. Дженс накрыл ладонью его плоть и сжал уже более чем явную эрекцию. — Я же с ума сойду.

— Хорошо, когда есть, с чего сходить, — съязвил Ху Гэ, судорожно сглатывая и прикрывая глаза.

Длинные пальцы ласкали его вдоль ствола, сжимая, поглаживая, то и дело опускаясь к основанию, слегка сдавливая яйца и дразняще ныряя ниже, к промежности, но так и не достигая цели. Второй рукой Дженс постепенно, но неумолимо стягивал с его плеч халат, выцеловывая линию этих самых плеч. Ху Гэ нравилась эта ласка, но она была чересчур неспешной. Бессилие, до сего момента сковывавшее его желание, исчезло — точно и не было. Ху Гэ развернулся в объятии Дженса и вцепиться в его болтливые губы голодным поцелуем. Он сделал шаг навстречу гонщику, заставляя того отступить, направляя его в гостиную, но тот, сделав пару шагов, глухо застонал и, не думая отпускать его губы и продолжая настойчиво трахать его рот своим языком, подхватил его своими мощными ладонями под ягодицы и завалил на себя, не оставляя выбора, кроме как, опершись на его плечи, подтянуться и оплести мощный торс ногами. Дженс тут же принялся жадно гладить всю длину вожделенных ног.

— Диван, — шепнул сбивчиво Ху Гэ, когда ему удалось уговорить себя на секунду вырваться из этого бешеного поцелуя. Дыхание скакало, как пьяный заяц, тело дрожало от желания, голова кружилась от недостатка воздуха. Дженс казался какой-то скалой, единственным стабильным объектом в пределах видимости, но, заглянув в абсолютно шальные глаза, Ху Гэ понял, что тут тоже уже отказали тормоза. Впрочем, его сознательности и в самом деле хватило, чтобы донести свою драгоценную — а держал его британец так, точно он хрустальный! — ношу до того самого обозначенного дивана и опустить его на сидение. Сам Дженс устроился на полу, присев на пятки между его ног, продолжая поддерживать его под поясницу и столь восхищенно и счастливо воззрившись на его стояк, что Ху Гэ бы даже смутился, если бы был менее возбужден и заинтересован в том же самом… Что уж, выпуклость на джинсах господина Баттона приковывала к себе взгляд только так. Хотелось требовать, чтобы тот немедленно избавился от одежды и удовлетворил не только его, Ху Гэ, любопытство, но и острую потребность в хорошем, жестком акте. Только вот что-то подсказывало ему, что задница ему может еще пригодиться, а потому дергать этот стоп-кран раньше времени… не стоило. 

Ху Гэ потянулся вперед и зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы Дженса. Тот тихо застонал, потянувшись навстречу ладони, напоминая большого кота. Ху Гэ хмыкнул собственным мыслями, чувствуя, как лапы этого «кота» медленно, тяжело массируя разгоряченное тело, перебрались с его поясницы сперва на крестец, потом на ягодицы, и в конце концов Дженс провел пальцами одной руки по его промежности, едва-едва надавив на анус. Ху Гэ развел ноги шире, бесстыже подтянув одну к себе за щиколотку, а вторую и вовсе поставив стопой Дженсу на плечо. Тот вдруг ухмыльнулся ещё довольнее и поцеловал оказавшуюся рядом волосатую лодыжку, не преминув прикусить кожу на ней.

— Эй…

— Я слабый человек, — пояснил тот. — Люблю все красивое…

— Пробовать на зуб?

— Не только на зуб… — ухмылка Дженса стала вдруг откровенно похабной, он аккуратно переставил стопу Ху Гэ на край дивана: — Секунду.

Гонщик поднялся и сделал наконец то, о чем Ху Гэ мечтал чуть ли не с момента, что увидел его — стянул с себя футболку, красуясь, демонстрируя сильное, спортивное тело: мощные пластины груди, подтянутый торс с рельефом, уходящим вниз, под линию трусов, вместе с дорожкой светлых волосков. По левому плечу мужчины раскинулась затейливая, черная, с рисунком, составленным светлыми линиями, татуировка. Что-то из Океании. Ху Гэ обычно не интересовали татуировки, но оторвать взгляд от этой оказалось непросто… За верхом последовали и джинсы вместе с бельем. Ху Гэ чуть ли не с нетерпением школьника ждал момента, когда Дженс распрямится…

— Ты так смотришь, что я остро ощущаю нехватку музыки в данном процессе…

— Что? — не понял Ху Гэ.

— Могу потом станцевать для тебя стриптиз, — непосредственно предложил Джес, облизнувшись.

Ху Гэ ругнулся.

— Потом… — Дженс наконец сжалился над его любопытством и выпрямился, открывая взгляду свой гордо стоящий тяжелый член. И нет, господин Баттон определенно не был нудистом, загорал в консервативных шортах, и да, на бледной коже бедер в свете дня и в самом деле проступали веснушки. Член казался темным от наполнявшей его крови и напряжения. Все, чего теперь хотел Ху Гэ — этот самый член в своей заднице! Он даже не заметил, как съехал на край сидения дивана, раскрываясь ещё сильнее… Но Дженс беспощадно опустился на колени и сел на пятки снова, вернув стопу своего любовника себе на плечо, вновь поцеловал его куда-то в икру и склонился к его промежности, отведя в сторону одну из ягодиц.

Редкий случай, но господин Баттон был прав. Он не был огромным, охренительно длинным или широким, но достаточно крупным, чтобы подготовка была не лишней, если завтра Ху Гэ планирует прогуляться дальше ближайшего супермаркета.

Телефон Ху Гэ, какой-то иронией судьбы оказавшийся на том же самом диване, просто разрывался. Агент звонил уже раз в пятый и настойчиво, похоже, в самом деле не кнопкой ошибся, а имел серьезные основания беспокоить своего подопечного в ранний воскресный вечер. Ху Гэ дернул рукой в сторону телефона, но тут же по этой самой руке получил:

— Ты что, в самом деле собираешься взять трубку?

— А ты... — он дергано вздохнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и перестать упираться лбом в спинку дивана в собственной гостиной так, точно на этом держится всё его существование. — Не отвлекайся, — и он прогнулся в пояснице ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, это было невозможно, вырывая у Дженса взволнованный вздох.

Ху Гэ стоял, опершись одним коленом на сиденье, вторым — на подлокотник дивана, а локтями — в спинку с такой силой, что казалось, что сейчас он просто сломает ненароком подвернувшийся предмет мебели. Он уже давно потерял где-то халат, оставшись абсолютно обнаженным. Его било мелкой дрожью, он не смел пошевелиться, позволяя Дженсону растягивать себя языком. Тот вцепился в его бедра своими сильными руками — точно синяки останутся — и самозабвенно вылизывал его дырку, обдавая горячим дыханием разгоряченную кожу и то и дело просовывая внутрь то кончик языка, то палец, но совсем неглубоко, дразня. Член стал невыносимо тяжелым, яйца тянуло… кажется, тонкая нитка вязкой влаги уже давно грязно тянулась с самой головки, пачкала обивку дивана, а слюна Дженса и извлеченная им черт знает откуда смазка на водной основе уже покрыла не только всю задницу, но и бедра Ху Гэ, а этот палач всё измывался! И только Ху Гэ собрался требовать более решительных действий, как зазвонил телефон. И...

Ху Гэ дотянулся до трубки и нажал прием.

— Слушаю, — как можно спокойнее отозвался он. Агент на том конце бушевал.

И тут Дженс перестал играть и вставил сразу два пальца, Ху Гэ охнул, чувствуя, как на самом деле ещё туго все внутри, и тихо всхлипнул, давя протестующий стон, потому что гонщик, получив ответ на свои действия, пальцы изъял.

Каким-то титаническим усилием воли Ху Гэ заставил себя ответить что-то нелепое в трубку, вроде бы упомянув тумбочку и чью-то матерь и потребовав изложить суть звонка емко и коротко. Агент говорил, говорил, говорил что-то… Ху Гэ смог только сделать вывод, что он где-то должен быть завтра и самолет то ли в семь, то ли в девять утра, и ещё что-то, и… и тут пальцы Дженса снова оказались в его заднице, и он, едва успев зажать динамик рукой, застонал в голос, подаваясь назад. Этот чертов разговор надо было заканчивать.

— Дженс, — всхлипнул он, — замри. На секунду… — тот немилосердно согнул пальцы внутри, мягко, но ощутимо надавив на простату. Ху Гэ затрясло сильнее, но он переборол себя и быстро закончил разговор с агентом, сославшись на плохую связь и попросив прислать ему все важные детали сообщением. Потом трубка улетела в дальний угол дивана, и он возмущенно выдохнул: — Тыы…

— Я? — Дженс добавил к двум пальцам третий, вводя их плавно, но неумолимо. — Не я саботирую и работу, и своего любовника разом.

Ху Гэ еле удержался, чтобы не пнуть наглеца в ответ.

— А вы, господин Баттон, продолжайте кормить меня обещаниями… посмотрим, что ещё я... — он потерял свою идею вместе со следующим движением пальцев внутри, а потому вместо окончания только сильнее прогнулся в пояснице и подался задницей назад. Честно слово, это будет крайне бесславно, но он уже готов был сдаться и кончить на этих великолепных пальцах.

Дженс убрал руку и поднялся, Ху Гэ наконец почувствовал между своих ягодиц обжигающе горячий, напряженный ствол. Даже просто ощущение этого напряжения, вдавившегося между его ягодиц — а Дженс безапелляционно притянул его на себя за бедра! — чуть не заставило его кончить. Вдруг руки с бедер исчезли. Сквозь шум сердцебиения в ушах послышалось шуршание упаковки презерватива. Ху Гэ подался задницей назад и снова угодил в горячую хватку. Дженс поцеловал его горячо между лопаток и плавно вошел. Ху Гэ охнул: боли не было, но ощущение, что его распирает изнутри затмевало все остальное… Баттон погладил его вдоль бедер и сбивчиво сообщил:

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но я мечтал об этом последние три с половиной дня… — он вдруг подался назад, чуть ли не до конца, и вставил снова.

Ху Гэ хотел было как-то вернуть любезность, но не мог найти слов. Ему было невыносимо жарко, на лбу и висках уже давно выступила испарина, по спине так и вовсе, кажется, текло, а этот… Следующий толчок снова выбил из него дыхание, но так смачно прошелся по простате, что Ху Гэ застонал в голос и всхлипнул одновременно, кажется, ноги у него задрожали, и вообще возникло ощущение, что он оказался насажен на этот восхитительный крепкий член как какая-то бабочка на булавку. 

— Какой ты… — Дженс охнул. — Охуенный. Такой…

Какой — Ху Гэ не узнал, потому что, не в силах противиться необходимости получить ещё больше ярких ощущений, подался назад, отталкиваясь одной ногой от сидения дивана и выпрямляя руки, и Дженс подхватил его вдруг одной рукой под грудью, а второй ладонью бережно обнял под горло, прижимая к себе всей спиной.

— Твою ж мааать… — протянул британец, утыкаясь носом ему за ухо, жадно вдыхая его запах. Он продолжал толкаться в столь гостеприимную задницу Ху Гэ, несмотря на то, что руки его дрожали уже крупно, настырно отказываясь отпустить его хоть на миг, чтобы принять более удобное положение, и нашептывая ему какую-то ерунду про то, что у него самая сладкая задница в мире, что он — охрененный актер, и он даже готов учить китайский, чтобы...

— Дженс, — выдохнул Ху Гэ, цепляясь за его задницу одной рукой, вжимая поджарые бедра в себя пуще, что совершенно противоречило намерению его обращения. Тот, тем не менее, понял его верно.

— Что? Хочешь видеть мое лицо, пока я тебя трахаю?

— Да нет, — сокрушенно вздохнул Ху Гэ, протестующе всхлипнув, когда горячий член Дженса выскользнул из него. — Хочу иметь возможность заткнуть твой болтливый рот.

Баттон довольно ухмыльнулся, помог ему улечься на спину и безапелляционно и крепко схватив одну его ногу за лодыжку и оставив нахождение второй на его совести, помог себе войти, придерживая Ху Гэ под крестец. Это оказалось не лишним, потому что теперь ощущения оказались существенно острее, но отступать Ху Гэ не собирался: закинул свободную ногу Дженсу на поясницу и надавил, требуя:

— Двигайся.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — выдохнул тот, внезапно двигая бедрами и не давая Ху Гэ ни секунды, дабы оценить избитость шутки.

Похоже, терпение кончилось у их обоих разом: Дженс попытался взять размеренный ритм, но сорвался тут же, принялся размашисто, часто и резко погружаться в раскрасневшуюся дырку, с пошлыми хлюпаниями и шлепками, с нецензурными стонами и всхлипываниями, вырывая ещё менее благообразные звуки из глотки Ху Гэ, который уже напрочь забыл, что хотел кого-то там затыкать. Он закинул ногу уже на плечо Дженсу и бесстыже подгонял его, слепо шарил руками по его плечам и страшно угрожал, что если тот посмеет хоть на секунду остановиться… Но тот не смел, хотя вряд ли понимал хоть слово на китайском, только с настырностью чемпиона этой самой проклятой Формулы раз за разом проходился своим «волшебным жезлом» по простате Ху Гэ, и тот спустил, даже не подумав помочь себе рукой, сжимаясь на напряженном члене Дженса и теряя остатки морального облика вместе с тягучим стоном. Баттон склонился к нему и, упершись лбом в плечо, толкнулся в него ещё пару раз, коротко и энергично, а потом замер, изливаясь и в изнеможении опускаясь на него едва ли не всем весом.

Внутри стало совсем горячо и тесно, но Ху Гэ вцепился в плечи Дженса, точно в спасательный круг, и не думал отпускать, в дымке эйфории отмечая, как четко и круто проступает необычная татуировка на раскрасневшейся бледной коже на правом плече гонщика...

— Дженс? — окликнул Ху Гэ шепотом, когда перестал дышать, как пловец после стометровки.

— Ммм? — очень сонно и лениво отозвался тот, чуть приподнимаясь, и, придерживая резинку, вышел из его задницы.

— Ох, — Ху Гэ остро стало не хватать ощущения наполненности. Он даже чуть не забыл, о чем хотел спросить. — А ты…

— А ты правда пытался смотреть мои работы? — подколол Ху Гэ, но, к собственному удивлению, получил весьма уверенный утвердительный ответ:

— Ага. Какой-то сериал, который начинается с битвы. Там какой-то паренек летит с обрыва. А потом какой-то нахального вида мужик что-то пишет... — Ху Гэ фыркнул: ох, жаль, Цзинь Дун не слышит, он бы оценил. — Что?

— Ничего. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Так вот, я полсерии ждал, пока ты появишься, но тебя там совсем мало, — британец повернул лицо к Ху Гэ. — Пришлось посмотреть две серии, — доверительно сообщил он.

— И? Тебе понравилось? — полюбопытствовал Ху Гэ.

— Трудно сказать, — честно пожал плечами тот. — Но ты — очень красивый. И говоришь так… Я заслушался.

Ху Гэ улыбнулся от чистого сердца. Чего он ждал от простого британского парня? Оценки по критериям БАФТЫ? Вот такого бесстыдного восхищения и беззастенчивой правды — не ожидал. А грели они, между тем, не хуже. Он вдруг заметил, что все так же яростно сжимает плечи Дженса, и ослабил захват. Тот повозился, устраиваясь удобнее и размазывая семя Ху Гэ по его и своему торсу, и затих.

— Как прошла гонка? — спросил Ху Гэ после некоторой паузы. — Я не смог посмотреть...

— Тебе правда интересно! — перебил Баттон, приподнимаясь и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Не очень. Слил Нано три с половиной секунды. Но разница невелика, мы все равно не в очках.

— Не в очках? — не понял Ху Гэ.

— Очки за гонку получает только первая десятка, — пояснил Дженс. — Но хотя бы оба доехали, — хмыкнул с горечью он.

— Невообразимо!

— А? — не понял Дженс.

— Всего три секунды…

— В Формуле 1 это — вечность, доктор Ху, — гонщик снова улегся щекой ему на плечо и принялся вычерчивать пальцами узоры по линии его другой ключицы, плечу, бицепсу. — Секунда — столетие, одна десятая — годы, одна сотая — недели… Это очень быстрые машины.

— Я заметил…

— И технические правила с каждым годом все заковыристее, — он планомерно продвигался все ниже, перейдя на его бок и дальше, на бедро согнутой ноги, так и закинутой ему на поясницу. — Дошли уже до того, что рост и вес гонщика влияют на аэродинамику и конструкцию машины. Я в жизни так за весом не следил, как за эти полгода.

Дженс приподнялся и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Хочешь сказать, что поэтому ты — вечно голодный? — не нашелся с другим ответом Ху Гэ.

— Ага. И постоянно хочу трахаться, — он скромно потупил глаза, но то, как он облизал губы и спустил руку по внешней стороне бедра Ху Гэ к его особенно чувствительной сейчас промежности, говорило только об одном. — Ты готов? — он ввел кончик указательного пальца внутрь, и Ху Гэ болезненно застонал.

— Издеваешься? — выдохнул он.

— Уточняю, — он приподнялся, опираясь на руку, поцеловал его коротко в угол рта и отстранился.

Ху Гэ прилег на свою кровать, свесив ноги, но тут же приподнялся на локте. Его переполняла энергия и предвкушение, хотя обычно после таких развлечений он бы уже видел третий сон. Похоже, это было дурное влияние Дженса, который согласился отсрочить второй раунд до более удобного антуража спальни и сокрытия последствий первого. И вот теперь он стоял перед зачем-то снова закутавшимся в свой халат Ху Гэ в чем мать родила и улыбался… позволяя любоваться на себя и храня молчание.

— Что? — спросил Ху Гэ наконец, не выдержав напряженного молчания.

— Кто, кстати, звонил? — Дженс подошел ближе, касаясь его коленей своими.

— Агент. Совершенно неожиданно я завтра лечу в Пекин, — недовольно фыркнул Ху Гэ.

— Поразительно! — восхитился гонщик. — Ты даже помнишь, о чем тебе сообщили.

— Не все... — Ху Гэ стало даже несколько стыдно, стоило вспомнить, в какой позе он принимал указания.

— Ты просто профессионал, — не унимался Дженс. — Или это я настолько плох, что…

— Эй! Сдурел, что ли? — Ху Гэ легонько лягнул его, Дженс деланно заойкал и упал на кровать рядом.

— Не плох, значит? — уточнил он.

Ху Гэ закатил глаза, откидываясь на кровать. Дженс начал медленно развязывать его халат.

— Я тут подумал... — мысль и в самом деле пришла неожиданная, но занятная. Ху Гэ и в самом деле стало интересно. Он посмотрел на Дженса. — Ты встречался с Королевой?

— А то! И даже руку ей жал! Ее Величество сделала меня кавалером Ордена Британской Империи!

— Ооууу… А кавалером какого ордена тебя сделаю я? — ухмыльнулся Ху Гэ, обдумывая эту неожиданную новость.

— Я приму любой, — улыбнулся Дженсон, распахивая его халат...

Ху Гэ опустился в кресло самолета в салоне первого класса и блаженно выдохнул. У него было два с половиной часа, которые он намеревался провести исключительно с пользой — поспать. Ночью ему это удалось едва ли несколько часов, да и те — урывками. Хорошо хоть рейс был в два часа дня, и, распрощавшись около семи утра со Дженсом, у которого, между прочим, тоже был самолет сегодня, Ху Гэ пренебрег пользой раннего подъема, упал в пропахшие сексом простыни на своей кровати и проспал ещё пару часов, пока кошки не разбудили его, разбив что-то на кухне. И в самом деле, хорош хозяин: всю ночь спать мешал, так ещё и не кормит с утра! Как только они его терпят. В качестве моральной компенсации пришлось их побаловать.

Он поставил свою домработницу перед фактом своего отъезда. Чемодан собрал по наитию, благо это была короткая поездка и по нуждам Армани — они его точно голым не оставят. Такси ему, на его счастье, заказал ассистент. Она же подхватила его с документами в аэропорту, и дальше Ху Гэ подтянул ворот повыше и кепку пониже и счел за самое благоразумное просто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы добраться до самолета, стараясь не замечать приятной, сытой неги и усталости, застывших в каждой клеточке тела. Пусть местами это ощущение было настолько ярким, что граничило чуть ли не с болью, и в целом он был таким усталым, будто пробежал за ночь марафон, настроение у Ху Гэ было на удивление хорошее. Он то и дело ловил себя на том, что мягко улыбался каким-то глупостям.

Только вот спать хотелось до ужаса. А потому, попросив стюардессу не беспокоить его весь полет, он откинул спинку и растянулся в кресле.

Проснулся он от звука смс-ки и не сразу даже понял, где это он.

_ Медленно вставай и иди в уборную. Не оборачивайся. _

Ху Гэ перечитал сообщение три раза. Что за глупость?!

_ Что это ещё за шпионский триллер, Дженс! Я спал. _

_ Ты не выключаешь телефон в полете!  _ — возмутился Баттон следующим сообщением, и Ху Гэ прямо-таки увидел это лицо праведника, который никогда не переходит улицу на красный, не слушает громко музыку после десяти и всегда выключает телефон в самолете.

_ А зачем ты мне пишешь, если знаешь, что я в полете! У тебя рейс, что ли, отменили?  _ Вот ведь на его шею. Скучающий Дженсон Баттон 

_ Нет. Поменяли. Поэтому медленно вставай и иди в уборную. И не запирайся, пожалуйста. _

У Ху Гэ под ложечкой засосало. Быть не может! А если и может! Он не собирался вступать в miles high club, ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было! Никуда он не собирался идти.

_ Я сплю. И тебе советую.  _ — написал он, удержавшись на крайне лаконичной ноте, хотя очень чесалось сообщить все, что он думает об умственных талантах гонщика.

_ Ммм…  _ — многозначительно отозвался Дженс, и Ху Гэ буквально почувствовал, как он тянет это «ммм», обнимая его член своим болтливым ртом. В штанах стало неудобно. Проклятье!

Через пару минут Дженс закрыл изнутри щеколду на двери туалета. Ху Гэ поблагодарил судьбу, что это был новый самолет с просторными стандартами туалетных комнат первого класса.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Ху Гэ задал, пожалуй, самый глупый вопрос в ситуации, когда тебя подхватывают под ягодицы, подсаживают на раковину и жадно, вовсе не нежно целуют, едва не вжимая затылком в зеркало. Особенно, когда ты охотно отвечаешь на эту провокацию.

Когда у Дженса сбилось дыхание и он оторвался от его губ, взгляд его уже расфокусировался.

— Соскучился, — сообщил он.

— Сдурел, что ли?! Сколько? Полдня не видел?!

— Целых полдня, — он вжался в его пах своим, и у Ху Гэ внизу живота все свело, стоило ему почувствовать прижавшийся к его уже однозначной эрекции явный стояк Дженса.

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться! — громким шепотом заявил он.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дженс, сделав шаг назад и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу джинс Ху Гэ.

— Я серьезно! В этой стране такие шутки ставят крест на карьере и нормальной жизни.

— Я понимаю.

— Да меня тут каждая собака знает! Я в этой стране едва ли не столь же популярен, как Королева у тебя дома! — продолжал возмущаться Ху Гэ, пока Дженс расстегивал его ширинку.

— Я понял, Ваше Величество, — Дженс стянул его под бедра с раковины, заставляя встать на ноги, и опустился перед Ху Гэ на колени, стягивая с его бедер расстегнутые джинсы вместе с бельем. — Просто минет.

Ху Гэ зачем-то посмотрел вниз, в эти честные, полные темного желания, серые глаза...

***

Около года спустя.

_ 22:13 — У тебя что, похмелье? _

Ху Гэ перечитал сообщение три раза в попытке соотнести происходящее, но получалось не очень. Он сидел в VIP-only баре одного из лучших отелей Сингапура, страдая от последствий перелета, недосыпа вместе с отсутствием желания спать, легкого похмелья и крайней раздражительности — весь день шел не по плану. У него ныло лицо от улыбок, и последнее, что он хотел сейчас, это улыбаться снова. Этот… абонент не писал ему уже полгода. И он никак не мог здесь сейчас находиться. Только если не опять, Гран-При... но нет, он вообще теперь не в Формуле 1!

_ 22:14 — Наверх посмотри. _

Ху Гэ посмотрел на балкон бара на втором этаже, чувствуя, что как-то не готов к подобным потрясениям сейчас. Только не сейчас, когда его разрывает от очередного приступа мизантропии и полной задницы в каких-либо подобиях личной жизни. Только не сейчас. Впрочем, об этом он подзабыл, встретившись с искренней открытой улыбкой своего самого скоростного, но далеко не случайного любовника. Он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ: в основном той неповторимой легкой распущенности позы, да-да, только ей. Дженсон Баттон стоял, опершись о перила балкона и выставив свою задницу в прогибе, как опытная вертихвостка, не особенно заботясь о собственном моральном облике и возможных потрясениях всех остальных присутствующих. Ему было удобно, и этого было довольно. На нем были растянутая футболка, просторные джинсы и двухдневная рыжая щетина. Явно не на промо-функцию он сюда заглянул.

В руках он крутил телефон.

_ 22:15 — Выглядишь так, что я даже отсюда вижу: тебе необходим массаж! Эротический! _

Ху Гэ вопросительно изогнул бровь: ты себя-то в зеркало видел? Дженсон бесстыдно облизнул губы и застрочил в своем телефоне.

_ 22:17 — Помилуй. Я кончу прямо здесь от таких взглядов. Думаешь, я просто так изогнулся как на панели?! _

Дженсон ещё и переступил с ноги на ногу, как ребенок, которому приказали стоять на месте и не двигаться, но ему очень хочется побежать вперед и схватить желаемый кусок торта.

Ху Гэ отвернулся, поднялся, пытаясь игнорировать это недоразумение и предательство собственного тела: несмотря на то, что ему было паршиво, что морально, что физически, это никаким образом не спасло его от однозначного напряжения в районе паха — и, подхватив телефон, скинул в ответ всего две цифры — своего номера.

Через час, практически засыпая, распрощавшись с физическими неудобствами и временно отринув моральные, чувствуя приятную, сладко ноющую усталость в каждой клеточке тела, особенно в районе задницы, на которую и выпали основные усилия массажиста, Ху Гэ вынужден был признать — массаж Дженсон исполнял великолепно. Тот, не к ночи будь помянут, вернулся из ванной с мокрым полотенцем и протянул своему любовнику, предлагая привести себя в порядок хоть так. Ху Гэ нахально растянулся перед ним, предлагая сделать это самостоятельно. Дженс в своей простодушной манере, без тени негодования пожал плечами и исполнил повеление. Эта его непосредственность поражала и притягивала Ху Гэ, но он был уже научен, что вслед за оной следует дурость, а потому хоть и хотелось просто закрыть глаза и уснуть, он бдил, нежась под теплыми прикосновениями, и когда длинная рука взметнулась к его соску, он успел прикрыть цель, стараясь не представлять, что выглядит при этом как стыдливая девица. Всё лучше, чем ввязываться в шуточную борьбу с большой вероятностью проиграть и таки получить небезызвестный lucky nipple tweak: Дженсон провел годы в тренировках, у него даже с похмелья скорость движений и реакции похлеще будет.

— Придурок, — беззлобно прокомментировал Ху Гэ, хмыкнув.

Дженсон только рассмеялся и улегся рядом, на время отбросив эту затею.

— Ты что, остаёшься? — промямлил Ху Гэ, дотянувшись до телефона с единственной целью — включить будильник. Он не хотел знать, сколько времени и сколько ещё ему осталось спать.

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — с детской обидой в голосе поинтересовался Дженс.

Ху Гэ хмыкнул. Выгонишь его, как же.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Ты же не в Ф1… — он отложил телефон на тумбочку.

Пять, у него осталось пять часов.

— Ты следишь за моей карьерой! — с искренним удивлением и восторгом откликнулся Дженс, перехватывая его своими сильными ручищами и прижимая к себе, к поджарому торсу, точно плюшевого мишку.

Ху Гэ просто вплавился в него всей спиной, чувствуя, как ему снова становится жарко. Нет, нет, ему нужно отдохнуть хоть немного!

— Выгоню, — прошипел он, прежде чем простонать тихое проклятие: Дженс чмокнул его в шею, покалывая нежную кожу своей щетиной, отправляя сладкую волну наслаждения по расслабленному, изнеженному теперь телу, но обьятие ослабил:

— У меня стыковка рейсов растянулась на день.

— Нет, вот что ты делаешь  _ тут _ ? — помотал головой Ху Гэ, борясь с острым желанием то ли оттолкнуть британца, то ли развернуться и зло вцепиться в этот вечно несущий всякую ерунду рот… который было существенно полезнее, а порой и приятнее занимать совсем не болтовней.

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что просто зашел выпить?

— Нет.

— Я просто думал о тебе. И зашел выпить, — кивнул Дженс. — Случайность, — пожал он плечами, отстраняясь, чтобы вытащить из-под себя и Ху Гэ смятое напрочь одеяло. — И удача.

— Ага, четырехлистный клевер сработал, — заключил в конце концов Ху Гэ, прикрыв глаза и смиренно дожидаясь, пока тот перестанет копошиться: пресечь это он все равно был не в состоянии, да и одеяло и в самом деле лишним не будет.

— Я британец, а не ирландец. Я не верю в эту ерунду, — пробурчал Дженс в ответ.

— Это поэтому у тебя трусы в этот самый клевер? — ухмыльнулся Ху Гэ, мягко улыбаясь: даже будучи готовым к чему-то эдакому, он чуть не заржал, когда спустил с любовника джинсы сегодня.

— Эй! — Дженс укрыл их одеялом. — Спи, Доктор Ху. Тебе — полезно.

Удивительным образом тот решил заткнуться. Потому что препираться они точно могли еще долго. А вот времени оставалось преступно мало.


End file.
